


Blind Date

by Spikedluv



Series: Blind Date [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris was not a fan of blind dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written: April 5, 2010

Kris sat at the end of the bar nursing his first beer, and surveyed the pub. Matt had set him up on a blind date and Kris had chosen Last Chance because he’d heard they had a great open mike night and he figured that if the date didn’t work out he’d still be able to salvage the night.

Kris had been at the pub already for twenty minutes (granted, he’d arrived a couple minutes early because he was one of those people that hated to be late) and no one had approached him yet. It was a little bit nerve wracking waiting for someone you’d never met before, worrying if he’d like him, wondering if he’d already come in and seen him, found him wanting and escaped before the awkward date portion of the evening.

Kris chuckled at the path his thoughts had taken. He wasn’t normally one to care what other people thought, but the stress of the blind date must finally be getting to him. Kris raised the bottle to his lips and finished his beer. As he lowered the bottle, Kris’ gaze locked with that of a man sitting halfway down the bar.

Instead of looking away when their eyes met, the other man smiled at him, and Kris felt a flush begin creeping up his neck. He lowered his own eyes and picked at the label on his bottle, but couldn’t resist sneaking another look. The man was still watching him.

Suddenly Kris wondered if this man was his blind date. Kris had told Matt that he’d be wearing a plaid shirt, but Matt had only told him that Greg, his date, was tall with dark hair. “Just your type,” Matt had said with a smirk.

Kris sat there for a few seconds longer, but he’d feel like ten kinds of a fool if his date was sitting right there and they never hooked up. Especially since this guy was hot, and yeah, totally his type.

Kris slid off the stool and wiped his palms on his jeans as he made his way down the bar. The man had turned on the stool to follow his progress, and was still smiling when Kris stopped beside him.

“Hi,” Kris said, raising one hand to the back of his neck and shoving the other in his front pocket. “You wouldn’t happen to be Greg, would you?”

“Honey, I can be anyone you want me to be.”

Kris just stood there for a second, biting his lip, and then he gave up and burst out laughing. “That line usually work for you?”

“More often than you’d think,” the man confided, leaning closer to Kris and lowering his voice.

“So, not Greg then,” Kris said, and tried not to feel disappointed.

“No, sadly.” The man held out his hand. “Adam.”

Kris took Adam’s hand and said, “Kris. With a ‘k’.”

“Well, Kris with a ‘k’, it’s lovely to meet you.”

“Thanks. You, too.”

“Blind date?” Adam said.

“Yeah. I’m not really a fan, but a friend set me up, so . . . .”

“Well, why don’t you keep me company until your date arrives.” Adam indicated the stool behind Kris, which had magically become available, and gestured towards the bartender.

“I don’t want to intrude,” Kris started.

“Don’t be silly. Besides, you’re the cutest guy in here.”

Kris’ cheeks heated up at that, and Adam’s smile deepened.

“And you still blush! That’s so adorable.”

“Why do I get the feeling that this is a mistake?” Kris said with a smile as he slid onto the stool. He gave the bartender his order when he appeared before them, and ignored the flutter in his belly at Adam’s deep chuckle.

Kris told Adam that the only thing he knew about his date, besides his name, was that he was tall with dark hair. “Your type?” Adam asked, making Kris duck his head.

“Matt told him I’d be wearing plaid,” Kris said, sidestepping the question, “and I think I’m the only one in here wearing plaid, so he shouldn’t miss me.”

“Honey, you’re probably the only person in _LA_ wearing plaid. And the only one I’ve met who can make plaid look good.”

Kris grinned through the blush at Adam’s compliment, because being with Adam was kind of exhilarating. He thought it might not be unlike skydiving, taking a step and just letting yourself fall.

Adam asked Kris where he was from and admitted that he had a weakness for Southern boys, which only made Kris’ blush deepen. He thought that flustered might be his default setting as long as he was with Adam, but he couldn’t deny that it was strangely arousing being knocked off kilter a little bit.

Kris told Adam that he’d come to LA for his music, and Adam said, “That’s amazing,” and told Kris that he also sang. They talked about the frustration of day jobs, and how writing songs was such a personal thing. Kris told Adam that he played the guitar and piano, and Adam admitted that he’d never had the patience to learn either, and that he was more of a performer than a musician.

Adam told Kris that he’d loved to dress up and entertain people when he was younger, and about how supportive his parents had been when he’d finally come out. Kris told Adam that he’d been pretty normal growing up, and that he’d hidden behind the love he’d felt for his best girl friend before admitting to himself that he was gay.

Kris was surprised at some of the things he’d told Adam, feeling a connection that made him comfortable revealing personal things it had taken him months to tell even Matt. As if he’d sensed Kris’ discomfort (though Kris would argue that it was more of an awareness, than a discomfort), Adam turned the conversation to the people being called up to the mike.

They took turns critiquing the singers, and while Adam was never cruel in his comments, he was spot on with his observations. Kris didn’t know why he thought that was so hot.

They were deep in conversation, debating the Beatles and Queen, when they were interrupted. Kris was so into their discussion that he didn’t even hear anyone saying his name until Adam glanced up and looked over Kris’ shoulder, his smile going from warm to polite. And wasn’t it odd that Kris could already tell the difference?

Kris turned and came face to face with a tall man with dark hair.

“Kris?” the man said.

“Greg?” Kris replied, and felt his stomach fall.

“Yeah,” Greg said, holding out his hand. Kris shook it mechanically. “Sorry I’m late, there was an accident and I had to wait for them to clear the road.” He waved his hand. “I would have called, but I didn’t have your number, and Matt wasn’t picking up.”

“That’s all right,” Kris said, feeling guilty at his disappointment that Greg _hadn’t_ stood him up. “Um, this is Adam. Adam, Greg.”

Adam and Greg shook hands.

“We were just . . . .”

“I was keeping Kris company until you got here,” Adam smoothly interjected. He slid off his stool. “You can take my seat.”

“No, Adam,” Kris argued, “you don’t have to . . . .”

“I’ve got to go get ready for my set, anyway,” Adam said. “It was nice meeting you, Kris. Greg.” The smile Adam gave Kris was warm and genuine, and he managed to keep it in place when he addressed Greg, but Kris could tell, even after only knowing Adam for a couple hours, that it was less sincere.

“Okay,” Kris said, trying to think of a reason to keep Adam there. “Well, break a leg, or whatever, not really, but . . . .”

Adam’s real smile was back. “Thanks,” he said, and then he made his way through the crowd towards the back of the pub.

“So,” Kris said, tearing his eyes away from Adam’s retreating form and trying to concentrate on Greg as he slid onto Adam’s stool.

“So,” Greg said, and then he chuckled. “Blind dates are a little bit awkward.”

“Yeah,” Kris agreed, but he couldn’t help thinking how easy it had been with Adam.

“Drink?”

“Yes!” Kris said, probably with more relief than was absolutely necessary, and signaled the bartender.

Kris and Greg talked about Matt, whom they both knew, and they talked about work. When Kris brought up music, Greg said that he could neither sing nor play an instrument. Greg’s jokes weren’t funny, and his laughter was brassy and harsh, and when one girl fumbled the lines of the song she was singing, Greg made fun of her.

Kris wished that Adam was there, and he wondered how much longer before Adam was going to be on. As if wishing had made it so, the MC took the stage and announced, “Well, we’ve only got one more for you tonight,” and the crowd rippled with excitement. Some people started clapping, and some whistling before the MC even announced the last singer, but when he said Adam’s name (Adam Lambert, Kris thought to himself, wanting to remember it) several took to their feet and the applause was almost deafening in the small pub. Kris joined in, clapping so hard his palms burned with it.

As soon as Adam took the stage, Kris knew why everyone had been so excited to see him perform. Adam had told Kris that he sang at a Cabaret a couple nights a week, but that he liked to come here because he could let loose and just be himself. Adam had looked hot in the black jeans and a David Bowie t-shirt he’d had on before, but in a pair of black leather pants and matching vest he was _gorgeous_.

Kris couldn’t take his eyes off Adam as he strutted across the small stage, and when Greg tried to speak to him during Adam’s set, Kris waved him to silence. When the set ended, Kris sat in awe, staring at the darkened stage.

“That was amazing,” Kris breathed. “Did you hear him?” he asked Greg.

Greg said, “Yeah, I guess it was okay, if you like that kind of thing.”

Kris bit his tongue on his retort. He called the bartender over and ordered, “Whatever Adam drinks,” and waited for Adam to come back out front. He and Greg spoke about sports and the weather even came up once, but Kris didn’t care that his date was crashing and burning, because the only thing he could think about was Adam.

As soon as he saw Adam’s head above the crowd, Kris was off the stool and moving forward. He met Adam just as he emerged from the crowd and slammed into him. Adam laughed and wrapped his arms around Kris, keeping them both from falling over, and Kris just squeezed Adam, trying to tell him without words just how awesome his performance had been.

Kris finally made himself pull back. “You,” he said. “I mean, that, your voice, you’re just, god, amazing!”

Adam gave Kris a smile of genuine pleasure, and even looked a little bit shy. “Thank you,” he said, “that’s very sweet.”

“It’s not sweet,” Kris denied, drawing Adam back over to the bar, “it’s fact. You were amazing. Wasn’t he amazing?” Kris asked Greg, not waiting for his answer. “You totally were. Here, I ordered you a drink.”

Adam laughed, but took the drink Kris handed him.

“I’m totally bulldozing you,” Kris said, “and monopolizing you. There’s probably.” He gestured wildly around the bar. “I just wanted to tell you how good, really, really good, you were.”

“Thank you,” Adam said again.

Kris made Adam take his stool, since he’d been up on the stage working up a sweat while Kris had been sitting on his ass.

“I didn’t recognize a couple of the songs you sang,” Kris said as he reached for his beer. “Did you write them?”

“I did,” Adam admitted, looking vulnerable.

“They were great,” Kris enthused, “especially the second one, that line about . . . .”

Adam repeated the that line Kris had been talking about and Kris smiled. “Yes, that one, I loved that.”

Greg excused himself to go to the bathroom, and Kris slid up to the bar and stood between the stools, his hip touching Adam’s thigh. They talked about Adam’s set, and the songs he’d written, and the type of songs he loved to sing, until Adam glanced over Kris’s shoulder.

“I think your date’s leaving,” Adam said.

“What?”

“Your date,” Adam repeated. “I think he’s leaving.”

“Oh,” Kris said, not looking away from Adam’s face, mesmerized by the way his eyes shone. “I should probably be more upset about that. I mean, Matt’s gonna kill me.”

Adam smiled, and Kris didn’t know how he managed it, but it looked both shy and predatory. Kris took a step closer and ducked his head before saying what was on his mind.

“I should probably have asked you if you were seeing anyone before I ignored my date.”

“I’m not,” Adam said.

“Good.”

Kris felt bold when he dropped his hand onto Adam’s leg, and his breath caught when Adam’s eyes went dark. Adam set his glass down, and then he reached for Kris, one hand slipping around his back and pulling him between his legs.

Adam slid his other hand behind Kris’ head and tilted it up, then lowered his own and laid claim to Kris’ lips, sweeping his tongue into Kris’ mouth. Kris moaned into Adam’s mouth and slid both hands up Adam’s legs until he grasped his hips.

Kris was breathless, and his lips felt swollen and hot when Adam finally released him.

“Do you, I mean, can we . . . ?”

“Yes,” Adam said. He slid off the stool and threw some bills on the bar, and then dragged Kris out of the pub.

Outside Adam didn’t let go of Kris’ hand. He hailed a cab and opened the back door, ushered Kris in and then slid in after him.

“Where do you live?” Kris asked. Adam told him, and then Kris gave his own address to the driver. He turned back to Adam’s bemused smile and said, “My place is closer.”

“Oh,” Adam said, and it came out sounding a little breathless.

Kris leaned into him, and tipped his face up, and that was the only invitation Adam needed. He lowered his head until their lips met, brushing soft kisses across Kris’ lips.

“Adam,” Kris protested when Adam refused to deepen the kiss.

“Shhh, we’ve got time,” Adam said. “I promise I’ll take care of you.”

Kris moaned and pressed into Adam’s side. Adam pulled him close with one arm, and threaded the fingers of his other hand between Kris’ fingers. Kris pressed his face into Adam’s throat and just breathed in the scent of him until the cab pulled up outside his apartment.

Adam had money out before Kris could disentangle himself, and then he pushed the door open and slid out of the back seat, pulling Kris after him. Kris led the way to his small apartment, only now trying to remember how much of a mess he’d left after getting ready for his blind date.

Kris fumbled with the key as he felt Adam’s heat all along his back. He felt Adam’s arousal hard against him and it made his fingers slip on the knob. Kris breathed a sigh of relief when the door finally opened to admit them.

Kris flipped on the light switch as he stepped into his apartment, and then held the door for Adam. Kris closed the door and leaned back against it as he watched Adam look around. His knees went a little weak when Adam turned intense blue eyes back on him.

“Hey,” Kris said, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

Adam’s only answer was to hold out his hand to Kris. Kris took a step forward, reaching for Adam with one hand as he reached out blindly with the other to drop his keys onto the small table beside the door. Kris heard them hit the floor just before Adam pulled him in for a kiss, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Kris slid his hands over Adam’s shoulder and up into his hair as Adam’s hands moved over Kris’ back, drawing him closer. Kris lost track of time as they stood in the middle of his apartment kissing, and he thought he could have stayed there forever, because Adam was an amazing kisser.

But then Adam shifted his hips and the low burn of arousal that had been smoldering beneath Kris’ skin flared. Kris moaned Adam’s name against his lips and pushed his hips into Adam. Adam’s hands fell to Kris’ ass and squeezed, pulling him even closer as he dropped his head back and groaned.

Kris went to his toes so he could reach the tempting expanse of Adam’s exposed throat. Adam groaned as Kris licked and sucked at his neck, then broke when Kris bit down.

“Bed?”

“Yes,” Kris agreed breathlessly, still nibbling at Adam’s throat.

Adam’s chuckle was hoarse and cracked a little bit. “You have to get us there.”

“Oh, right, okay,” Kris said, getting them moving in the direction they needed to go without taking his attention from Adam’s neck.

Adam swung Kris around and pressed his back against the wall. He dragged Kris’ mouth away from his throat and plundered it while his hand slipped between them and worked at Kris’ fly. Kris grunted and whined into Adam’s mouth as Adam’s fingers teased at him. He tried to rub against Adam’s hand and Adam growled, the sound of it vibrating all the way through him and making Kris even more desperate.

Kris’ fingers dug into Adam’s shoulders. “Adam, Adam, _please_.”

Adam finally parted the denim and shoved his hand inside. He found Kris and stroked him as Kriss pushed into his fist.

“Oh, baby, you are so hot, I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Yeees,” Kris moaned his approval of that idea as he came all over Adam’s hand.

Adam groaned. He pressed his hand to Kris’ cheek and dropped kisses all over his face as he gently milked Kris through his climax.

Kris still had his arms around Adam’s shoulders, giving the impression that he was holding himself up, when actually the only thing holding him up was Adam’s body pressing him into the wall. Even that was almost not enough when his knees gave out when Adam withdrew his hand from Kris’ pants and raised it to his mouth to lick the come off his fingers.

Kris clutched at Adam’s shoulders as he started a slow slide down the wall. Fingers still in his mouth, Adam dropped his other arm and grabbed Kris around the waist. Kris buried his face in Adam’s neck and moaned as Adam finished thoroughly sucking Kris’ come off his hand, then, voice rough and curling around the base of Kris’ spine, asked once more for the bedroom.

Kris managed to point them to the correct door and let Adam take care of getting them there. As soon as the bed was in sight, Adam started the process of getting Kris out of his clothes, which went a lot faster after Adam batted Kris’ hands aside and took care of it himself. Adam unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, taking his time running his hands down Kris’ arms as he shoved the sleeves down and off.

As the shirt dropped away Adam’s hands returned to Kris’ skin, sliding over his chest and belly, making Kris moan as his muscles twitched at Adam’s touch, then returning to thumb both nipples, eliciting another moan before sliding back down to the waistband of his jeans and pushing them down over his hips.

“Adam.”

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Adam said.

Kris plucked at the hem of Adam’s t-shirt, but he sat Kris down on the edge of the bed and then moved out of reach as he went to his knees. Adam pulled off Kris’ jeans as Kris toed off his sneakers. Once he was naked, Adam pressed Kris back onto the mattress.

Kris felt vulnerable, exposed, but the reverence in Adam’s voice when he said, “I just want to look at you,” made Kris feel hot all over.

Kris touched his nipple, unable to bite back the moan as his fingers brushed the sensitive nub, and then slid his hand down over his belly to cup his softening dick. “Is that all you want to do, look?” he asked softly.

Instead of causing Adam to hurry, it seemed Kris’ actions just made Adam want to look at him more. He reached out and touched the inside of Kris’ knee. “Spread your legs,” he said, “I want to see.”

Kris moaned and did as Adam had asked. He spread his legs and reached between them with his other hand, cupping his balls. Then he raised his feet from the floor, bent his knees and planted his heels on the edge of the mattress. The pure, unadulterated _want_ on Adam’s face made Kris’ dick twitch in his hand.

Adam’s voice cracked when he said, “You’d better have stuff.”

Kris immediately flopped onto his belly and then got to his knees and crawled across the bed. He reached for the nightstand, pulled the drawer open, then stopped and glanced over his shoulder when he heard the heavy tread of Adam’s boot on the floor. Adam was just a silhouette, backlit by the light from the living room, but Kris could tell that he’d taken a step closer to the bed and that he was staring at his ass.

Kris’ belly fluttered, and his own voice was breathless when he said, “Like what you see?”

“Stop teasing,” Adam said, though the way he had to clear his throat took some of the command out of his voice, “or I’m going to fuck you right now, like this. No lube, no condom, me still in my boots.”

Kris baited Adam by wiggling his ass. Adam responded by grabbing Kris by the ankles and giving him a quick jerk that had him spread across the bed on his stomach. The mattress dipped and Kris watched over his shoulder as Adam crawled onto the bed and settled himself between his legs. Adam used his thumbs to spread Kris’ ass cheeks and Kris buried his face in the comforter, unable to watch the expression on Adam’s face as he looked at Kris.

The only warning Kris had that Adam wasn’t just going to look was warm breath feathering across his hole, and then the hot, wet slide of Adam’s tongue over it. Kris moaned into the comforter, fisting it in his hands as he pushed his hips back. Adam ignored Kris’ silent entreaty for more, and continued to lick over and around his hole, teasing little flutters of his tongue and long sweeps.

Only when Kris started begging, “Adam, please, please, Adam, please,” did Adam give him more, pressing just the tip of his tongue inside him, and then holding him down, fingers digging into his hips as he fucked him with his tongue until Kris’ words turned into incoherent moans and whimpers.

Adam nipped at Kris’ ass cheek as he slowly pressed the tip of one spit slicked finger inside him. He licked around Kris’ hole as he pushed the finger in further, and then pressed his tongue in alongside the finger as he found Kris’ prostate. Kris spread his legs and tried to rub against the comforter, but Adam still held him down with one hand.

Adam withdrew his tongue and pressed a kiss to the inside of Kris’ thigh, but he kept his finger moving in Kris’ ass. Out a little ways, then back in, then a too-light brush over his prostate.

“Lube,” Adam said as he continued to drive Kris wild, and had to repeat it twice before it penetrated the fog of arousal clouding Kris’ brain.

Kris stretched out his arm and reached into the nightstand drawer. He fumbled around until he found the bottle of lube, and then passed it back to Adam. Adam took the bottle from him and Kris shivered at the snick of the cap being flipped open.

Adam pulled his finger out, drizzled lube down the crack of Kris’ ass, then scooped it up with his finger and pressed it back inside him. Adam rested his face on Kris’ leg as he worked first one finger inside him, and then two. Kris was simultaneously embarrassed and aroused beyond belief knowing that Adam was watching him, watching his fingers slide in and out of his ass.

“Adam,” Kris croaked, “Adam, please.”

“Almost, baby,” Adam said, and then feathered kisses across Kris’ ass as he pressed in with three fingers.

Kris gasped at the initial burn, and then spread his legs wider, dug his knees into the mattress and pushed back, fucking himself on Adam’s fingers. Adam gently bit Kris’ ass and groaned into the skin as Kris tried to force Adam’s fingers deeper.

Finally Adam swore, then said, “Condoms?”

Kris reached back into the drawer and slapped a sleeve of six condoms into Adam’s hand, managing a chuckle at the expression on Adam’s face. “I’ve got more, if that isn’t enough,” Kris said, then moaned as Adam’s eyes bore into him while he tore off a packet and opened it with his teeth.

Adam unfastened his jeans, and then rolled the condom on one-handed, leaving the fingers of his other hand buried in Kris’ ass. He drizzled lube over his dick, then withdrew his fingers and smeared the lube along the length of himself. He grabbed Kris by the hips and lifted him to his knees, positioned himself, and then slowly pushed into Kris.

Kris pushed up onto his hands, then threw his head back as he drove himself onto Adam. Adam swore, his fingers digging into Kris’ hips as he dropped his forehead to the spot between Kris’ shoulders.

“Kris,” Adam groaned.

Kris reached back and slid his fingers into Adam’s hair. “Adam, come on, fuck me.”

Adam groaned again. “I’m not going to last.”

“I don’t care,” Kris whined. “I want, I want you to, please.”

Adam sat back, dragging Kris with him so that he sat straddling Adam’s thighs. The position sent Adam sliding deeper inside him, and Kris moaned as he dropped his head back onto Adam’s shoulder. Adam bent his head and latched onto Kris’ neck as he rocked his hips into him, and Kris brought his arm up, circled it around Adam’s neck as he rode out each thrust.

Adam kissed up Kris’ neck and along his jaw until their lips met, taking each moan and whimper into his mouth as he drove Kris closer to the edge. Adam broke the kiss and spoke against Kris’ lips as he slid his hand off Kris’ hip and brought it to his dick.

“I need you to come for me,” he said as he stroked Kris, “I want to feel you come on my cock.”

Kris moaned Adam’s name as he rocked his own hips, thrusting into Adam’s hand, then sliding down Adam’s cock as Adam slammed up into him. Kris couldn’t believe that he was going to come again, but then he thought of Adam, and the way his smile lit up his whole face, and how he listened to Kris like he had something important to say, and how he looked at Kris like he wanted to eat him up, and Kris plummeted over the edge.

Adam groaned into Kris’ skin as his fingers tightened around him, then he bit down on Kris’ neck and fell with him.

When Kris could focus again he was half-sprawled on the mattress, with Adam draped over his back, Adam’s hand absently petting him. Kris made a garbled sound that made Adam give a breathless chuckle. Adam carefully pulled out of Kris, then flopped down on the bed beside him.

Kris pulled himself over to Adam and snuggled up against him, throwing an arm and a leg over him. Adam wrapped an arm around Kris’ shoulders and held him close. Kris felt Adam’s t-shirt beneath his cheek, Adam’s jeans beneath his thigh, and Adam’s boots beneath his foot. Kris smiled, pleased at the notion that Adam had wanted him so badly that he’d not bothered taking the time to get undressed.

Then Kris’ brain did that thing it did where it mocked him, and he wondered if maybe Adam had stayed dressed so he could leave faster. When Adam asked him what was wrong, Kris’ tongue moved faster than his brain, which was still busy mocking him, and he actually told him the truth.

Adam kissed the top of Kris’ head and mumbled something that sounded like, “Don’t be an idiot,” and, “If I had the energy I’d kick your ass.” Then Adam fumbled beneath him and produced the strip of five remaining condoms and held it up for Kris to see.

“Til morning, then?” Kris said.

Adam chuckled. “I think that’s testing even my endurance.”

“That’s okay,” Kris said, rubbing his hand along Adam’s side, “you can stay as long as it takes.”

“You’re too kind,” Adam said dryly.

Kris felt so happy in that moment, he just wanted to squeeze Adam tight and never let him go. Instead he said, “I need to use the bathroom. You want to clean up a little?”

“Yeah,” Adam said. “And I need to get rid of this.” He held up the tied off condom he’d had stashed somewhere.

“Okay,” Kris said, then forced himself to roll away from Adam, and right through the wet spot. “Euww.”

“What?”

“Wet spot,” Kris said, smiling when Adam just laughed.

Kris padded out of the bedroom and across the hall to the bathroom. He flipped on the switch and blinked in the harsh glare of the light. Kris washed his hands and splashed his face, then got out a clean washcloth for Adam, and an new toothbrush. He shrugged at Adam.

“Wasn’t sure what you wanted.”

Kris brushed his teeth while Adam dropped the condom in the trash, then wet the cloth and wiped himself off. Adam opened the toothbrush and brushed while Kris used the cloth. Kris finished first, but he didn’t want to leave, so he waited until Adam was done. Adam rinsed, then dabbed at his mouth with the hand towel before folding it over the rack.

When Adam turned back, Kris stepped into him. “You’re staying, right?” he said as he reached for the hem of Adam’s t-shirt and lifted it.

Adam helped Kris pull the t-shirt over his head, and then just smiled at him. Kris couldn’t stop himself from smiling back. He let his eyes drop to Adam’s chest because he couldn’t resist his first look, and he gasped when he saw that Adam had freckles.

“You, you have freckles.”

Adam brought his arms down to cover his chest, but Kris pushed them away.

“No, no, I wanna see.” Kris pressed his lips to a freckle about an inch inside Adam’s left nipple. “I’m going to kiss every one of them.”

Adam chuckled, but it cut off when Kris ran his hands over Adam’s chest and belly, then down his arm. Kris held Adam’s hand in his and stared at the sprinkling of freckles across the back.

“On your hand. I can’t believe I didn’t see these before.”

Kris raised Adam’s hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to it.

“They’re all over,” Adam said, and he sounded like he hated it, but was a little bit turned on by Kris’ reaction to them.

Kris froze as a notion flashed through his brain. He looked up at Adam’s face, then glanced down at his groin. “Everywhere?”

Adam’s laugh was loud and genuine this time. He curled his fingers around the back of Kris’ head and leaned in close. “I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

Kris thought that was a fabulous idea, then something caught his eye and distracted him. A freckle, right there on Adam’s lip.

“You have . . . .” Kris said, and then he tilted his head and brushed his lips over Adam’s.

“Two down,” Kris said when he pulled back, “though I think this one.” Kris tenderly touched the tip of his finger to Adam’s lip. “Is going to get an unfair number of kisses.”

“I don’t think the other freckles will mind,” Adam said, and then he picked Kris up and carried him back across the hall into the bedroom.

Kris was laughing when Adam dropped him on the bed, but it dried up when Adam’s hands went to his waistband. He was going to see Adam completely naked for the first time, and Kris couldn’t wait. He pushed up onto his elbows and watched as Adam pushed his jeans down.

“You’re beautiful,” Kris breathed.

Adam snorted, but he looked pleased when he sat on the bed beside Kris and leaned down to remove his boots. Kris slid his hand over Adam’s back, and wished the light was on so he could see the freckles there.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked, but he was smiling.

Kris realized that his fingers had slowed in their path across Adam’s back. Kris smiled at his own silliness, and shrugged. “Trying to feel your freckles.”

Adam shook his head as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Kris’ lips. He sat back up and tossed his boots towards the nightstand, then kicked off his jeans in the same direction. Adam turned back to Kris, fidgeting a little bit. Kris went to his knees and took Adam’s face between his hands, and kissed him.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Kris said when he released Adam. He stroked his hand over Adam’s shoulder, then blushed when Adam raised his eyebrows knowingly. “I’ve gotta go get the lights.” Kris indicated the bed. “You can take whichever side you want.”

Kris wandered out to the living room, his stomach doing little flounces as he thought about Adam _in his bedroom_. He checked to make sure the front door was locked, then threw the deadbolt and flipped off the light. He reached around the bathroom doorframe on the way back to the bedroom and switched off that light as well.

In the bedroom, Kris could barely make out Adam’s shape on the side of the bed closest to the door in what little light shone in from the street lamps outside the window. Even though Kris was used to living alone and taking care of himself, it gave him a little thrill that Adam had taken the side that offered more protection to Kris, even as he shook his head at his own ridiculousness.

Instead of walking around, Kris crawled over Adam to get to his side of the bed, pausing to kiss him before sliding off and under the covers Adam had pulled back for him. Kris wriggled next to Adam as though there were magnets pulling them together. He rested his head on Adam’s chest, and Adam curled his arm around Kris’ shoulders.

Kris closed his eyes and tried to relax. His body was spent, if only from two orgasms and not taking into account the rest of the day, but his mind refused to turn off.

“What’s wrong?” Adam finally said, somehow sensing Kris’ dilemma, if not the cause of it.

“It’s weird,” Kris said.

“What is?” Adam said, sounding wary.

“This, how it doesn’t feel weird at all.”

“It’s weird because it doesn’t feel weird?”

“Yes,” Kris said, chuckling. He swatted at Adam’s belly. “Don’t make fun of the man with limited brain function.”

After a few seconds Kris tried again. “I mean, being with you, it was so easy. So comfortable. Talking with Greg, it was like pulling teeth to find something we had in common, and you were like . . . .”

The words died on Kris’ tongue as he realized what he’d been about to reveal with his babbling. Adam nudged him.

“I was like what?”

“We had this connection,” Kris said slowly, feeling his way. He paused and drew circles on Adam’s chest. “You were like the missing puzzle piece.”

There was a moment of silence, and then Adam said, “Are you trying to say that I complete you?”

Kris groaned and buried his face in Adam’s armpit. “I hate you.”

Adam laughed, and then he turned serious. “That is what you were trying to say, though?”

“Kinda,” Kris admitted. “Without sounding like a girl.”

“Oh, honey,” Adam said, sliding his hand down Kris’ back, “there’s no way you could have pulled that off _without_ sounding like a girl.”

“Really hate you.”

Adam shifted them and drew Kris’ head back. He traced Kris’ face with his fingers, then pressed their lips together. The first kiss was sweet, almost chaste, and then Adam bit at Kris’ bottom lip and licked his way into Kris’ mouth.

Kris moaned and opened to Adam’s tongue, met it with his own and chased it back into Adam’s mouth. Adam’s hand moved lower, sliding over Kris’ hip, and then his fingers probed between Kris’ ass cheeks.

Kris lifted his leg over Adam’s hip, opening himself up to Adam’s fingers, and brought his groin into contact with Adam’s. He whined a little bit as he felt Adam’s hardness against him, as Adam’s slowly pressed two fingers into his hole, still slick and stretched from earlier.

“Can I?”

“Yes, please, Adam.”

Kris was grateful Adam didn’t laugh at his eagerness. He watched Adam stretch backwards, reaching for the strip of condoms he’d left on the nightstand. Kris took them from him and ripped one off. He opened it, then threw the blankets back and rolled it down Adam, giving him an extra stroke and squeeze as he did so.

Adam groaned, and then pushed Kris onto his back and settled himself between Kris’ legs. He lifted one of Kris’ legs and then slid into him. Kris moaned and clutched at Adam’s shoulders, then slid his hands up into Adam’s hair. He pulled Adam down for a kiss, then just watched him, touching his face as everything Adam felt flashed across it as he moved inside Kris.

Kris didn’t think he was going to get hard again, having already come twice, but it didn’t matter. He loved the feel of Adam inside him, against him, loved being able to see how much Adam was feeling. Kris leaned up and kissed down Adam’s throat, then across his shoulder, imagining the freckles under his lips.

Kris slid his hands down Adam’s back as he trailed kisses everywhere he could reach, only stopping when his fingers fell upon Adam’s ass.

“Adam,” Kris asked, his lips brushing Adam’s ear, “do you have freckles on your ass?”

Adam swore as he went stiff against Kris, and then emptied himself inside him.

“Is that a yes?” Kris asked, a little bit breathless just from watching Adam.

“You’re gonna be the death of me,” Adam complained lightly, nipping at Kris’ throat.

“In a good way, right?”

“In a very good way.”

Adam carefully pulled out of Kris and rolled to the side. He disposed of the condom and then pulled Kris against him. His hand slipped between them and found Kris, only half hard.

Kris laid his hand on top of Adam’s. “I don’t think I can.”

Adam went still. “I didn’t mean to be selfish.”

“You weren’t,” Kris assured him. “I loved it. I loved watching you. It was amazing.”

Kris thought that Adam might be blushing for the first time that night.

“You were amazing,” he added, wanting Adam to understand just how much that moment had meant to him.

Kris curled up against Adam again, and this time he thought he might be able to shut his mind off. After, “Can I see you again?”

Kris heard the smile in Adam’s voice when he said, “I think that can be arranged.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you busy tomorrow?”

Adam chuckled. “If I was, I’d cancel.”

“Me, too,” Kris said. A few seconds later, he said, “You know, I think I’m going to have to revise my opinion on blind dates.”

Kris saw Adam’s raised eyebrow in his mind, but all he said was, “Is that right?”

“Yeah, I mean, this one ended pretty well.”

Adam laughed, and Kris chuckled with him.

“I agree,” Adam said, “though I bet Greg feels differently. Still, I should probably thank him for showing up late, flowers maybe, and thank your friend Matt, too.”

Kris snorted into Adam’s neck. “Oh god, Matt’s going to kill me. But I don’t care. So worth it, even if he lectures me for hours and then doesn’t talk to me for days.”

“It’s worth all that?” Adam said, trying to force a lightness to his voice.

“Mmm, it’s worth everything,” Kris said. “Now go to sleep, ‘m very tired, and ‘m gonna have to make you breakfast in the morning so you can keep up your strength before we get started on the rest of that strip.”

“Or after,” Adam said, smiling into Kris’ hair.

“Or _both_ ,” Kris said with the seriousness of the sleep deprived.

“I like the way you think,” Adam said approvingly.

“Me too. I’m glad you’re here.”

“I’m glad I’m here, too.”

“Okay, then.” Kris patted Adam’s hip and didn’t fight the yawn. “That’s good, that’s very good.”

The End


End file.
